Graveler
Graveler (グラベラー, Guraberā) is a dual Rock/Ground-type Rock Pokémon that is the evolved form of Geodude starting at level 25, which evolves into Golem when holding a Protector. Apperance :Voice actor: Michael Haigney (both English and Japanese) Graveler is a living, bipedal boulder. It has a rocky crest about its small eyes. It has four arms, each with a three-fingered hand. It was shown that, despite having legs, it can revert to a legless form. This grants it the ability to float. Its height is 3'03" and weight is 231.5 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Upon reaching the peak, Graveler rolls down to the bottom. It often rolls down mountain paths at high speeds, crushing objects in the way and stopping by running into huge rocks. If it breaks or shatters, it has the ability to restore itself overtime. Behavior Its preferred locomotion is rolling, specifically because it is a slow walker. Habitat Graveler can be often found on mountain trails or in caves. Diet Graveler climbs a mountain from base to summit, feasting on rocks all the while. Major appearances Graveler first appeared in The School of Hard Knocks. Giselle used it against Misty's Starmie to prove that Misty's victory despite a type advantage against her favor was not a fluke. In Spring Fever, Rory had a Graveler that he used to dig for hot springs. In Hooked on Onix, Graveler, its pre-evolution, and evolution were the loyal subjects of King Onix. Multiple Graveler appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend! where they attacked Sonic, Ash, Tom and their friends. Two Graveler also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened battling the Genesect Army at Pokémon Hills. Other Minor appearances A Graveler appeared competing in a tournament in Princess vs. Princess. A Graveler made an appearance in The Ultimate Test as one of the Pokémon used in a Pokémon League entrance exam. A Graveler under the ownership of an unknown Trainer, appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo League. A fantasized Graveler made an appearance in Type Casting. Pietra has a Graveler which she used it for her digging project in Right on, Rhydon!. A Graveler also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest and Pokémon Heroes. A group of Graveler appeared in A Maze-ing Race! A Graveler was amongst the group of Pokémon used to attack Dawn, Brock, Officer Jenny, and Solana in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part Two. A Graveler made a brief cameo in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Graveler appeared in Camping It Up! Graveler and several Geodude appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind!. Graveler also appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Pokédex entry Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon